Goodbye My Love
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: It's been a year and someone brings a little friend along to be reaquainted with her mother.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and everyone else that relates to his books. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her prized mind.

**Goodbye My Love**

**By: A Nightmare's Dream**

As he walked through the grass of the cemetery, he reminisced about how his life had come to be this lonely and the death of his beloved. It will be a whole year tomorrow from when she died. _Why did she have to die?_ He thought to himself. He knew the answer to that. She had been sick for a while, but she was just too young. He always went back to the topic of her death. At the age of twenty, she had given birth alone to their daughter, Alexa. He was across the sea, debating with one of his rivaling armies to help him join forces. When he found out his daughter was born, he was in the infirmary camp, recovering from a Death Eater attack on their camp. When he returned home, it was his wife's birthday. He found out she was diagnosed with lung cancer. They tried everything that was offered, but the next year he found himself with his daughter burying his childhood best friend and his wife. She died on his daughter's second birthday. It was one day they were supposed to be happy. They had all the decorations, party favors, the cake, and the appetizers.

Now he was back. He found her gravestone and read it to himself.

_Hermione Potter _

_September 19, 1980-July 29, 2002._

_Beloved wife._

_Wonderful mother. _

_Best friend._

He ran his fingers overthe grave stone. He traced the foreign but familiar words of his darling's name. Tomorrow was supposed to be a happy day but before the night was done, he knew it would turn depressing. Alexa was turning three that year, but it would be the anniversary of her mother's death. "Hello Mione." He said to the gravestone. He dropped to his knees, silent tearsmaking their trail down his face. "Lexa's getting bigger. Guess what she asked me today. I had to sit in _our_ room and cry for a few minutes and compose myself. She asked, 'Daddy, where's Mummy? Isn't she coming to my birthday party?' I was almost tempted to say 'Yes, Alexa, Mummy's coming, only just a little late'."

He trailed off for a moment. The pink and white roses that were in his hand, somehow placed themselvesin front of the headstone. "You know what, Hermione, at times I wish I could just slit my wrists and join you in heaven. But I know I'm meant to be with Alexa. I realized that a while ago. I love her with all my heart. She looks and acts like you more and more every passing day, it's scary…" he chuckled a little but found it very hard to really laugh. "Her blonde hair looks so light, you'd think I bleached our daughter's hair. And her eyes are the most magnificentchocolate brown I have seen… besides yours of course."

He stopped when her heard a little voice call, "Daddy!" from the gates of the graveyard. He turned to see a blonde- haired, chocolate-eyed child running over to him, carrying a heavy book. "Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked her father, spoken as an adult would, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Nothing Lexa." He looked down at the innocent, energetic, and oblivious child standing in front of him. He loved Alexa, but he could never tell his daughter he was talking to her dead mother (no matter how smart and how much she understood). At the tender age of three, Alexa loved to read. She was now entering the world of chapter books.

Obviously, he was wrong on the 'not understanding' part because… "You were talking to Mummy, weren't you Daddy? It's okay Daddy, it really is. I like to think her spirit is still with us, also. Actually, I find myself talking to her a lot."

He was surprised at how much Alexa sounded like Hermione, no matter how old his precious daughter was. He picked up Alexa and kissed her fore head and when she kissed him on the cheek, he let his daughter down and she ran back to where the car was parked.

He turned back to the grave and saw in the dirt, the initials _H.G. _and_ H.P._ He wasn't sure if it was magic or if it had been Alexa who wrote it when he wasn't looking. But he found that he didn't care. The initials were somehow wrapped around each other and a heart swirled around them; he couldn't find a truer statement. He loved Hermione and she loved him. That's when he realized he would see hischerished Hermione again. When he died; when he was ready that is. He turned away from the grave where his wife laid, waiting for him and turned to see his baby girl waiting at his car and started to leave, but not before saying, "I love you, Hermione." When he got back to the gate, he felt a breeze and swore he heard Hermione's voice saying, "I love you too, Harry." Harry smiled to himself as he got into the car, started it, and left; only to come back everyJuly twenty-eighth, until he couldn't walk anymore.


End file.
